


pleading, conceding

by alamorn



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Femdom, Other, Polyamory, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/M/Other, Venom-dom?, Whatever eddie subs to both of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamorn/pseuds/alamorn
Summary: Venom's courtship of Anne goes better than Eddie expects.





	pleading, conceding

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Tally Hall's "Cannibal"
> 
> Trying to title this fic was just going through my list of sexy cannibalism songs and hoping something clicked, which is not relevant, but feels like a fun fact to share with you guys.

As far as roommates went, Venom was on a similar level to Mr. Belvedere. Noisy when hungry, affectionate at inconvenient times, and constantly presenting Eddie with heads as gifts. The difference between mouse and human heads was only a matter of scale, if you thought about it.

Anne didn’t seem convinced by the argument. “Do you know who this head used to _belong_ to, Eddie? Or Venom, since you so badly wanted to make your opinion known?”

“I know he was a bad guy?” Eddie said, cringing as the words came out.

“A bad guy? A bad guy.” Anne took a moment to collect herself, pinching the bridge of her nose. “We have a justice system for a reason, a reminder that I am firmly aiming at both of you.”

**“I was hungry _,”_** Venom said sulkily, peeking out from Eddie’s collarbone. **“He had a swastika tattoo, Eddie said those were fair game.”**

Anne’s jaw worked for a second, but her mouth had quirked down in the way that meant she was fighting a smile. “Okay,” she said finally, “but why on Earth did you bring his head _here_?”

_Here_ was her front stoop. Eddie had managed to talk Venom into a cardboard box for the head, but it was getting pretty soggy on the bottom and he was a little worried it would rip and drop the head, and then they would have to deal with questions from people a lot less charitable than Anne.

**“Pile of heads,”** Venom said. **“Takes less space than a pile of bodies.”**

“That’s…not a reason,” Anne said. “Get _rid_ of it, and not by eating it where my neighbors can see you.” With that, she closed the door in their faces.

“Honestly,” Eddie said as he turned to take them…somewhere that wasn’t his apartment, because he didn’t want a pile of heads either, “she took that a lot better than I would have bet.”

**“I like her,”** Venom said, which was what he said every time Anne came up, as if the power of his liking her could change the world, or Anne’s mind, which was even less likely.

“Me too, V, but I don’t bring her heads.”

**“We must win her back.”**

Eddie laughed as it clicked. “Are you trying to court her with _heads_? I don’t know how shit works on your planet, but that’s really not gonna work here, and especially not on Anne.”

**“Worth a try, _”_** Venom said, and Eddie chuckled until Venom curled up his jaw, holding a pocket sized version of his head up to Eddie’s eye. **“It’s a very important mission. Why are you laughing?”**

“Okay, so first of all,” Eddie said, ticking off the point on his index finger, making his grip on the box a little precarious, “I love Anne and want her to be happy, and she’s happy with Dan, who’s an annoyingly good guy, and I don’t want to ruin that for her. Second,” on his middle finger, “our break-up was not over the kind of thing that one apology makes up for. Third,” on his ring finger, “I’m not sure I’m ready to date, what with…all of this.” He abandoned his points to gesture at the whole of himself, and therefore the whole of Venom. The box almost slipped from his grip and he had to grapple with it. Venom didn’t help, which seemed like a sign that he was listening, and not liking what he was hearing.

**“What do you mean by that?”** Venom asked, sounding genuinely hurt.

Eddie very carefully didn’t think about how the kiss with Venom and Anne had been the hottest experience of his life, and said, “We had enough problems with two people in the relationship, adding a third seems like a recipe for disaster.”

**“You like it when she ties you up,”** Venom said, dismissing his concerns breezily. **“She could tie you up with me. That wouldn’t be a disaster.”**

Eddie swallowed and had to adjust himself in his pants. Cogent arguments left him for a moment. Yeah, she could tie him down with Venom. Venom could pass between the two of them, crawling over and around them, merging them together, closer than they’d ever been. That was…that was a thought. That would go nowhere, because Anne was in a happy, healthy relationship, with a very nice man.

Venom’s next words were purred, intimate, in his head. **You’d never be able to get away.**

Eddie shuddered. A normal person would have been afraid, but Eddie just wanted to get rid of this head, get home, and tell Venom to walk his talk.

“You know,” he said, his voice cracking, “she likes flowers more than heads, and head more than flowers. Wait, no, I don’t like how the sentence went. She likes power, is what she likes. She liked _your_ power.”

**Hmmmm**. There was a curl of satisfaction through their bond, mimicked by a tendril curling gently against his shoulder. **Turn in here. I’m gonna eat that head.**

“God, you’re gross,” Eddie complained, but he turned in.

 

It took Anne two weeks to notice she was being courted, which was honestly pretty fast on the uptake, given Venom’s idea of courting. Eddie refused to help him with more than hints, out of both a sense of…honor, or guilt, or whatever he was calling it since it changed minute by minute, and also a perverse amusement at seeing Venom’s attempts.

With the hint of _flowers_ , Venom tried a bouquet he put together himself, which was a straggly mess of all the plant-life he found in a two block radius, including half-a-dozen of one of her neighbor’s beautiful tulips, twenty dandelions in various stages of bloom, and one thistle that had an admittedly lovely purple blossom, and a less lovely fuzz of spikes.

When that missed, he robbed a flower shop. Well — robbed was uncharitable. Eddie’d given him permission to use money, but not Eddie’s face, and it turned that as accepting as San Francisco stores tended to be, their tolerance ended somewhere before an eight-foot tall goo alien walked through their doors and demanded **A ROMANTIC BOUQET**.

Then Eddie suggested cat toys and accessories, because Anne doted onMr. Belvedere, and they were back to heads for a while. Then Venom switched to Schroedinger’s mice, which existed in a state of dubious life until he opened his hand.

On the fourteenth day, Anne barred their entrance with her body. “No,” she said, wild-eyed. “I’m not cleaning my house _again_. I’m still getting pollen and blood out of the carpet. What is going _on_ with you?”

Eddie, traitorously, blushed.

Anne glared between his face and Venom’s and then said, “Oh…oh my God. Are you—are you trying to get me back?”

**“That’s a two part question,”** Venom complained.

And Anne…didn’t slam the door in their faces. “I’m happy with Dan,” she said, but she said it in the same tone that she’d used the first time Eddie’d asked her to tie him up and leave him with a vibrator in his ass.

**“Dan can come if we do it again,”** Venom said, which was the most generous Eddie’d ever heard him be.

“I’ll let you know,” she said, and then she did shut the door, firmly.

 

She called a week later. “So, Dan had some concerns, starting with, am I gonna get some horrible alien infection?”

**“No,”** Venom said, sounding insulted. **“And if you did, I could fix it.”**

“I can get retested if you want, but nothing’s changed since my last test,” Eddie said.

“Have you not…?” Anne started, then stopped herself as Eddie was preemptively wincing. “Never mind, doesn’t matter. Second: is this going to be bad for my health in any other ways? Heart, organs, _pregnancy_? I was willing to bond with Venom in an emergency situation without going through the list, but sex is never an emergency.”

**“Eddie is keeping me well fed,”** Venom said, a little smugly. **“You don’t need to worry about your health at all.”**

“I don’t think I want to know what you mean by ‘well fed’ except I absolutely do — are you eating people?”

“Not _regularly_ ,” Eddie said. “And I’m trying to get us access to those Silicon Valley types instead of murderers.”

There was a long pause. “Okay,” she said eventually. “Okay. You have to clean your apartment before I come over. I’ll bring dinner. Dan is not even a little bit interested in ever joining us, ever, at all, but he does want to make sure you know you have a doctor’s appointment next week, no MRIs.”

“Oh! Cool. Awesome! Tonight?” Eddie scrubbed a hand through his hair nervously, and Venom wrapped a cool tendril around his throat, laid it over his hammering pulse.

“Sure,” she said. “Why not?”

“Cool,” Eddie said again. “See you later?”

“Yeah,” she said, and hung up.

“I’m gonna be honest with you, I didn’t think you would swing it,” he told Venom as he looked around his apartment. It was pretty neat, since Venom hadn’t tried to eat anything out of the trash since their first few days.

**“I’m very charming,”** Venom said, and Eddie snorted.

“ _That_ is not even a little bit true,” he said, and started to tidy.

He changed the sheets, because Anne liked clean sheets. He wiped down the counters, for something to do with his hands. And when he was about to vibrate out of his skin, Venom only increasing his tension with his own excitement, there was a knock on the door.

Anne brushed past him when he opened the door for her, a bag of take-out dangling from her hand. “We’re eating after, don’t get too excited.”

**“Tater tots?”** Venom asked hopefully.

“No,” Anne said, “but there is chocolate. Why are we still talking?”

Venom took control of their body and walked them to the bedroom, stripping as they went. It was like being led by Anne’s tie, but _more_ , and exactly what he wanted. He started to get hard immediately.

Anne slapped his ass as she came in behind him. “On the bed. Venom, can you tie him up prettily for me?”

**“Oh, yes,”** Venom said, his pleasure so thick and heady that Eddie couldn’t separate it from his own. They got on the bed and tendrils slithered out of his skin and down his arms to pull his wrists together above his head. One tendril wrapped around his throat, just tight enough to feel it when he swallowed. The end of it tapped against his lip and rubbed his cheek fondly.

Eddie imagined it in his mouth, gagging him, and his mouth watered.

More tendrils worked their ways down his body, pulling his legs apart, wrapping around the base of his cock and balls, pressing against his asshole.

Anne’s eyes were dark and her hair fell forward from behind her ear. She brushed careful fingertips along the dark lines of Venom. “Lovely,” she said. “Both of you.”

**“I could bond with the two of you at once,”** Venom offered, sounding unusually nervous, though Eddie wasn’t sure anyone else would notice.

Anne tilted her head and pushed her hair back behind her ear. “If you do, could I use you like a strap-on?”

The idea of it was so hot that Eddie mewled without meaning to. Together, Anne and Venom petted him, continuing their own conversation. Venom wrapped around her wrist for a moment and she smiled.

“Alright,” she said, and unbuttoned her shirt. “Get him ready for me.”

She took her time as the tendril Venom had pressed so delicately against his hole pressed harder, somehow slick. It slipped in, narrow enough that he barely felt it, and then it started moving. And if Eddie wasn’t crazy, which he wasn’t, it was getting thicker.

“God,” he huffed and Venom, pleased, said, **“Just me.”**

“You’re insufferable,” he told Venom, and Anne laughed and knelt on the bed between his splayed legs. She was as pale and lovely as she always had been beneath her severe suits, and the sight of her sharp hipbones disappearing under the swell of Venom’s black tendrils was something that would keep Eddie warm on cold nights for _years_.

When she pressed her hips to Eddie’s, Venom did _something_ , melding and changing, so the tendril in Eddie was attached to Anne. Based on the way she shifted, there was one in her, too.

She reached down to cup Eddie’s cheek, tender, and then she used her thumb to nudge the tendril on his face into his mouth. He sucked them both and Anne and Venom moaned in stereo.

And then Anne had given him enough time to adjust and she pulled out, so that he was left empty and gasping. “You can take it,” she said, and he wasn’t sure which of them she was talking to.

She pressed the now wide head of the tendril Venom had made hers back to his hole, and teased it wider still so it was almost too much. When she slid it all the way home, Eddie gasped again. Venom was always in him, but this was…he was…

The tendril tightened around his balls so he couldn’t come and he groaned, throwing his head back. He tried to grit his teeth, but the tendril in his mouth kept it open.

Anne kept going, nearly torturing him with the way she pulled almost all the way out, and then plunged back in. When he could focus enough to look at her, sweat was dewing at her temples, and sliding between her breasts. Venom had covered most of her lower body and tendrils crawled up her waist, reaching for her face.

“You said you could bond with us both?” she said, breathing a little ragged.

And then — he could hear —

_Oh_ , Anne — said? Thought? Felt? Her surprise was his surprise. He could feel the tendril she was fucking herself on, ridged and bumped, and moving within her. He could feel the pulse in her clit. He knew that she’d imagined this last night, and the night before, that she’d ridden Dan thinking of it. They were open to each other in a way they’d never managed with words.

Venom was all satisfaction and sensation, riding their emotions, their skin. Venom couldn’t — he couldn’t _feel_ without them, and with them, it was almost overwhelming, pleasure running into pleasure, heat, and wetness, and hardness, and —

Eddie was coming. Or maybe it was Anne, or Venom, or all of them at once, the static of orgasm overwriting the rest of the world, so he couldn’t see, or hear, or feel anything but _VenomEddieAnne_.

When Eddie blinked himself back into his body, Anne was slumped next to him, hand in the air, and Venom threading through her fingers. She was smiling.

Eddie closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against her shoulder, just to rest, just for a moment.

**Eddie, I want to keep her _,_** Venom said.

“Can’t keep people. They gotta chose to stay,” Eddie mumbled into Anne’s shoulder. She tensed, but didn’t get out of bed.

**Inefficient** , Venom grumbled.

“Yeah, bud,” Eddie said. “You could try asking nicely.”

“Mm, well, I’m staying for dinner, at least,” Anne said.

“Five more minutes,” Eddie said, face still pressed into Anne’s sweaty shoulder.

She stroked his hair, Venom coating her hand like a glove. “Alright,” she said. “Five more minutes.”


End file.
